


BOŞLUK

by Avshin_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blind Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Blind Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avshin_chan/pseuds/Avshin_chan
Summary: Hiç herhangi bir duyu organınız doğru çalışmasa nasıl olurdu diye düşündünüz mü? Koklayamasanız, duyamasanız, göremeseniz..?Peki hiç çok sevdiğiniz biri bunları yapamazsa nasıl olurdu diye düşündünüz mü? Başkasına kulak, göz olsanız...İşte Marinette'in yaptığı tam olarak buydu, başkasına göz oluyordu.Kendisinin nasıl göründüğünü, renklerin, şekillerin, çiçeklerin, bulutların nasıl göründüğünü bilmeyen genç bir adam ve ne olursa olsun elinden geleni, belki de elinden gelenin fazlasını yaparak ona yardım etmeyi kafasına koymuş genç bir kadın... İşler daha mı kötü olacak yoksa birbirlerinin hayatlarına ışık mı tutacaklar?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Selam! Ben Instagram'dan @/miraculous_simply_the.best (Avşin). Bu, bir süredir yazmayı düşündüğüm bir şeydi. Bu alternatif bir boyut olduğu için süper güçler, kwamiler ve bu tarz şeyler yok. Şimdiden desteğiniz için teşekkürler 💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okulu bittikten sonra Fransa'ya geri dönen Marinette şanssızlığı yüzünden bir kez daha hayal kırıklığına uğrar. Ancak bu şanssızlığı ona yeni bir kapı açar.

Genç kadın bir yandan eteği ve saçlarını savurarak, bir yandan da bavulunu peşinden sürükleyerek çıkışa doğru ilerliyordu.

Kadın hava alanından çıkıp art arda sıralanmış taksilere doğru hızla ilerledi. Sırası gelmiş olan taksinin kapısını açıp içeri geçti ve taksi şoförünün bavulunu bagaja yerleştirip sürücü koltuğuna geçmesini bekledi.  
Şoför sürücü koltuğuna oturur oturmaz genç kadın sıcak bir tebessümle şoföre gidecekleri sokağın adını söyleyip arkasına yaslandı. Birkaç dakika sonra gözlerini camdan ayırıp telefonuna döndü.  
Düzgün bir apartman dairesi bulana kadar kalacak temiz ve uygun fiyatlı bir motele ihtiyacı vardı. Hava alanında beklerken fena görünmeyen 2 tane moteli gözüne kestirmişti. İkisinin de aynı sokakta olması işini kolaylaştırıyordu.

Yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra taksi şoförü arabayı durdurdu. Genç kadın taksicinin söylediği parayı ödedikten sonra arabadan inip taksicinin bavulunu bagajdan çıkarmasını bekledi. Bavulunu aldı ve ilk motele doğru yürümeye başladı. Kısa süre içinde motelin önündeydi.

'Resimdekinden çok daha farklı görünüyor.' diye düşündü. Yine de binanın içine girdi ve girmesi ile çıkması bir oldu. İçerisi iğrenç kokuyordu. Kesinlikle beklediği şey bu değildi. Hızla ikinci motele doğru yürümeye başladı. Çok geçmeden motelin önündeydi. İçeri girdi, kötü kokmuyordu. Hızlıca etrafı inceledi, aslında oldukça düzgün ve temiz duruyordu. Hızlı adımlarla resepsiyona ilerledi. 

Sıcak bir gülümseme ile "Marinette Dupain-Cheng adına bir oda tutmak istiyorum." dedi. Resepsiyondaki adam her şeyden nefret ediyor gibi görünüyordu, yine de kafasını onaylar gibi salladı. "Evet, şu an elimizde sadece bir oda var." dedi bıkkın sesiyle.  
Marinette, adamın aksine neşeyle kafasını sallayıp "Evet! Odayı tutmak istiyorum!" dedi. Resepsiyonist ufak işlemleri hallettikten sonra paranın peşin alındığını söyledi. Marinette çantasından cüzdanını çıkardı ancak o sırada resepsiyonistin söyledi miktarla afalladı. "N-ne?! İnternet sitenizde bu miktarın yarısı yazıyordu!" dedi. Resepsiyonist omzunu silkip "O normal oda fiyatı, kalan son oda lüks oda" dedi. Marinette çaresizlikle bavulunu sürükleyerek dışarı çıktı. "Bu kadarmış, sokakta kaldım." diye düşündü. Telefonunun titremesi üzerine telefonu ceketinin cebinden çıkardı. Ekrandaki Luka yazısı üzerine derin bir iç çekip tuş kilidini açmadan mesajı okudu.

Luka:

Selam Marinette! Umarım yolculuğun rahat geçmiştir. Müsait olduğunda beni ara <3

Luka, Marinette'nin tanıştığı en kibar, anlayışlı ve düşünceli insanlardan biriydi. Uzun süredir tanışıyorlardı, yakın arkadaş sayılırlardı. Ama arkadaş olsalar da lisenin ikinci yılında birkaç hafta çıkmışlardı. Sonra arkadaşken daha iyi olduğuna karar verip ayrılmışlardı.

Marinette o sırada Luka ile konuşursa, Luka'nın, onun üzgün olduğunu anlayacağını biliyordu ve onu sorunlarıyla tekrar sıkmak istemiyordu. O yüzden onu daha sonra aramaya karar verdi.

Derin bir iç çekişle kaldırıma oturdu. Ne yapacağını düşünürken gördüğü ilanla ayağı kalktı. 'Eğer bir işe girersem ve ilk maaşımı peşin alabilirsem kalacak yer bulmam daha kolay olur.' diye düşündü. İlana yaklaşınca bunun bir bakıcılık işi olduğunu anladı.

Pek detay yoktu. Sadece işin bakıcılık olduğu ve iletişim numarası yazıyordu. Marinette hızla numarayı tuşladı. Bir süre sonra karşı taraf telefonu açtı ve bir kadın sesi duyuldu. "Alo, ben Natalie. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?" dedi kadın. Marinette heyecanla, lafı uzatmadan ilan için aradığını söyledi. Kadına daha önce bakıcılık yaptığı ve bunun gibi birkaç bilgiyi verdikten sonra kadından hiç beklemediği bir cevap aldı, "Bu numaraya görüşebileceğimiz konumu atacağım, iyi günler Marinette Hanım."  
Marinette şokla birkaç saniye cevap veremese de sonra heyecan ve şaşkınlıkla cevapladı "E-evet, teşekkür ederim. Size de iyi günler B-bayan Natalie!" dedi.

Kısa süre içinde telefonuna tarih, saat ve adres içeren bir mesaj geldi. Buluşma yeri buradan iki sokak ötedeki bir otelin çay salonundaydı. Ve tarih ise- B-BUGÜN?! Görüşme tam 2 saat sonrasınaydı.

\- - - 

Marinette buluşma süresinden 30 dakika önce varmıştı. Çay salonundaki garsonu bir şekilde ikna edip bavulunu personel odasına koymuştu. Saat tam 18:00'de içeri modern görünümlü bir kadın girdi. Telefonunu çıkarıp birkaç kere tıkladı ve cam kenarında duran masaya geçti. O sırada Marinette'nin telefonu titredi. Mesaj o numardandı, cam kenarında oturan gözlüklü biri olduğu yazıyordu.

Bu o olmalıydı, Marinette kendi oturduğu yerden kalkıp az önce içeri giren kadının yanına gitti ve küçük bir el sallama ve gülümseme ile selam verdi.

\---

Detayları konuşmuşlardı. Marinette'i en çok şaşırtan ve mutlu eden şey bakıcının yatılı olacağıydı. Marinette detayları düşündü ve işi kabul etti. Daha önce de bakıcılık yapmıştı, acil olmasa bu kadar kısa sürede ile alınması mümkün değildi. Natalie ona yarın başlayabileceğini söyledi ve oradan ayrıldı. Marinette telefonunu çıkarıp Luka'yı aradı ve her şeyi anlattı. Luka kendisi evde olmasa bile Juleka'nın evde olduğunu söyledi ve bu gece orada kalması için ısrar etti. Marinette ne kadar itiraz etse de Luka, Juleka'ya haber vereceğini söyleyerek telefonu kapattı.

\---

Marinette sabah erkenden kalkıp hazırlandı ve Juleka'ya onlarca kez teşekkür edip onunla vedalaştı ve oradan ayrıldı.  
Gideceği adrese metronun ya da otobüsün gideceğini sanmıyordu, o yüzden bulduğu ilk taksiye atlayıp gideceği adresi verdi. On beş dakika içinde evin önüne vardı. Taksiciye parasını ödeyip evin önüne gitti. 

Güvenliği geçtikten sonra sonunda içeri girebilmişti. Natalie oradaydı. Marinette içeri girince ayağı kalkıp onunla tokalaştı. Dünkü gibi donuk sesiyle "Adrien birazdan burada olur. Benim acelem var, çıkmalıyım. Dediğim gibi, hassas bir çocuktur. Tanışma kısmını size bırakıyorum." dedi ve hızla dışarı çıktı.

Marinette aynadan kendine bir göz attı. Örülmüş saçları, beyaz gömleği ve siyah pantolonuyla oldukça düzgün ve hoş duruyordu. O sırada ayak sesleri duydu. Gözlerini merdivene çevirdiğinde karşılaştığı manzara kesinlikle beklediği şey değildi. Beklediği 'hassas çocuk' küçük bir çocuk olmalıydı, karşısında duran sarı saçlı, oldukça çekici ve nedenini bilmediği bir sebepten dolayı merdivenlerden aşağı inerken trabzanlara sıkıca tutunan ve yavaş adımlar atan genç adam değil...

Genç adam sonunda aşağı inmişti. Marinette o zaman fark etmişti, karşında duran adamın gözlerinde büyük bir sorun vardı. 

Marinette sonunda konuşabilmişti, "M-merhaba, ben Marinette!". Genç adam sesin geldiği yöne dönüp gülümseyerek "Merhaba Marinette, Nathalie senden bahsetmişti. Ben de Adrien." dedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İlk bölüm olduğu için biraz kısa tuttum. Bu bölüm daha çok olayları düzenlemek içindi.   
> Lütfen beğenmeyi unutmayın. Düşüncelerinizi yorum olarak yazabilirseniz çok sevinirim. Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim 💜


	2. KENDİNDEN BAHSET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ve Adrien birbirlerini tanımak için biraz sohbet etmeye karar verirler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İlk bölüm kısa olmuştu çünkü olayları düzenlemek içindi. Bu bölümü başlangıç sayabiliriz çünkü asıl olaylar şimdi başlayacak💜

Marinette karşındaki adamın boş, grimsi gözlerine bakarken birden telefonu titredi.

"İ-izninizle!" Mesaj Natalie'den gelmişti. Marinette mesajı okuduğunda şaşkınlıktan küçük dilini yutacaktı.

 **Bayan Natalie** :

Adrien görme engellidir. Lütfen ona kibar davranmayı unutma. 

Şaka mıydı bu şimdi? Dün tüm detayları konuşmuşlardı ancak böyle önemli bir şeyden yeni mi bahsediyordu? 

Marinette, şaşkınlıkla telefonuna bakarken karşısında duran genç adamın sesiyle kendine geldi. 

"Neden oturmuyoruz." Bu bir soru değildi, Adrien, kibarca oturmak istediğini belli etmişti - en azından Marinette'in anladığı buydu. Adrien birkaç adım atmıştı ki birinin koluna girdiğini hissetti. Şaşkınlıkla o yöne döndü. Marinette panikle kolunu geri çekti ve "Ö-özür dilerim! Yardım etmek i-istemiştim!" dedi. Utançtan ölecek gibiydi. 

Adrien bir süre daha bir şey demeden öylece durdu. Daha sonra gülmeye başladı. Bu kadardı işte, Marinette'in sonu gelmişti. İşten kovulacaktı, sokakta kalacak ve bir hafta içinde açlıkta-

" Teşekkür ederim, çok kibarsın ama gerek yok, koltuğun yerini biliyorum." Marinette, Adrien'a doğru döndü ve genç adamın yavaş adımlarla koltuğa doğru ilerlediğini gördü.

Adrien bir süre sonra durdu, eliyle boşluğu yokladı, eli koltuğa çarpınca koltuğa tutundu ve elini aşağı kaydırarak oturma yerini bulup yavaşça oturdu. Oturduktan sonra yanındaki yere hafifçe birkaç defa vurarak Marinette'e ayakta kalmamasını söyledi. Marinette tıpkı bir robot gibi Adrien'ın yanına gidip oturdu. 

Adrien, Marinette'in oturduğu yere doğru dönüp sıcak bir gülümsemeyle konuşmaya başladı. "Neden tanışmıyoruz? Biraz kendinden bahseder misin?" dedi. Marinette duyduğu heyecan ve panikle başını salladı ve anlatmaya başladı. 

"D-dediğim gibi, ben Marinette. Kısa süre önce üniversiteden mezun olup Fransa'ya geri döndüm. Moda ve Tasarım bölümünden mezun oldum ama daha yeni mezun olduğum için henüz hiçbir şirket beni kabul etmedi. Ummm... Önümüzdeki ay yirmi iki yaşıma gireceğim ve şey... Fransız tatlılarını severim- Üzgünüm! Çok konuştum! "

Adrien gülümseyerek kafasını iki yana salladı. " Hayır, hayır! Çok konuşmadın... Üniversiteyi... Nerede okudun? " Marinette aklına gelen güzel şehir manzarası ve hoş anılarla gülümseyerek " Yokohama! "dedi.

Adrien yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle "Demek Japonya'ya gittin! Ben de hep gitmek istemişimdir! Japon bir arkadaşım var. Miyagi'de doğmuş ama üniversiteyi Tokyo'da okumuş. Annesi fazla korumacıdır. O yüzden Japonya'nın dışında okul okuyamadı." dedi. 

Adrien, Marinette'e birkaç soru daha sordu, Marinette de cevapladı. Bir süre sonra Adrien sustu ve duvara bakmaya başladı. Marinette hiçbir şey söylemeden Adrien'ı izliyordu. Daha sonra Adrien, Marinette'e doğru döndü ve " Neden bu kadar gerginsin? "dedi. Marinette ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Evet gergindi, ama Adrien bunu nereden anlamıştı." Sen... Ben- N-nasıl!? " Adrien gülerek " Nefes alış verişin çok kesik kesik." dedi. Marinette hiçbir şey söylemedi. Sarı saçlı adam yüzünden hiç eksik olmayan gülümsemeyle " Eğer istersen sen de bana sorular sorabilirsin. "dedi. 

Marinette kafasını onaylar gibi sallayıp aklına gelen ilk şeyi sordu. " En sevdiğin renk nedir?" soruyu sorar sormaz ne kadar aptalca bir soru olduğunu fark etti. Yüzünün utançtan kıpkırmızı olduğuna emindi. Adrien, ona ifadesiz bir suratla bakıyordu. Marinette hemen özür dilemeye başladı, "Ü-üzgünüm! Öyle demek istememiştim! Lütfen beni affet! Aman tanrım, ne kadar aptalım!"

Adrien kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı. Sonunda nefesi düzene girdiğinde kafasını iki yana sallayıp "Sorun değil, böyle şeylere alışık sayılırım. Aslında... Artık komik geliyor." dedi. Marinette hala utançtan ölecek gibiydi. Durumu toparlamaya çalışarak başka bir soru sordu "Ee... En sevdiğin yiyecek nedir?" 

Adrien sanki hayatı boyunca bu soruyu beklemiş gibi hızla cevapladı, "Kruvasan!". Marinette bunu aklının bir köşesine yazdı. Ve sormaya devam etti, en sevdiği kokuyu, en sevdiği şarkıyı, hobilerini... Daha sonra hiç sormayı planlamadığı bir soru ağzından kaçtı, "Daha önce sana kim bakıyordu?" 

Adrien'ın yüz ifadesi birden değişti, bu sorunun onu üzdüğü belliydi. Duvara doğru döndü. Cevap verirse canı yanacak gibi görünüyordu, yine de cevap verdi.

"Senden önce iki tane bakıcım olmuştu. İlk bakıcım ortalama üç yıl kadar benimle ilgilenip başka bir iş bulduğu için gitmişti." 

"İkinci bakıcım ise... Martha... Martha ona bakıcı dememi sevmezdi. İlk geldiğinde on bir ya da on iki yaşındaydım. Daha önce ne bakıcımın ne Natalie'nin ne de babamın bana kendi kendime bir şeyleri yapmayı öğretmediğini anladığında çok sinirlenmişti. Bana odaların, koltuğun, sehpanın, yatağımın ve dolabımın yerini öğretmişti. Kendi kendime dökmeden yemek yemeyi, merdivenden inmeyi, üstümü değiştirmeyi, kayıp düşmeden banyo yapmayı ve bunun gibi şeyleri ondan öğrenmiştim. Bana... Haftada en az bir kere kitap okurdu. Daha sonra bana kabartmalı kitap okumayı öğretmesi için bir öğretmen bulmuştu. Babamı ikna edip ders almamı sağlamıştı. O piyano çalmayı çok severdi, ben de onu dinlemeyi çok severdim. Sonra... Sonra, bana piyano çalmayı da öğretti. Beni haftada bir ya da iki defa parka çıkarırdı. Gün içinde ise birkaç saat bahçeye çıkmama için verirdi. Üç hafta önce... Hafta sonu izin alıp kız kardeşini görmeye gitti, dönüş yolunda... Trendeyken, kalp krizi geçirip... Ö-ölmüş... "

Sonunda tekrar Marinette'e döndüğünde gözleri dolmuştu, yüzünde ise sahte, acı bir gülümseme vardı. Marinette hiç düşünmeden ona sarıldı. " Çok özür dilerim, sormamalıydım... "dedi, Adrien, onun sarılmasına karşılık verdiğinde. 

Bir süre sonra sarılmayı kestiler. Adrien, Marinette'ye dönüp " Sorun değil " diye mırıldandı. 

Marinette, konuyu değiştirmek için" Aç mısın? Sana yemek hazırlamamı ister misin? Ne yemek istersin? " dedi. Adrien küçük bir tebessümle " Japonya'da kaldığına göre Japon yemeklerini biliyor olmalısın. Ramen yapmayı biliyorsan, ramen yemekten çok memnun olurum. " dedi. 

Marinette Uzak Doğu mutfağına oldukça hakim olmanın verdiği gururla gülümseyerek" Elbette! " dedi ve Adrien'ın ona eşlik etmesiyle mutfağa doğru ilerlediler...


	3. ZAMAN GEÇİRMEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ve Adrien birlikte bol bol zaman geçirirler ve zaman geçirdikçe birbirlerine daha da iyi tanırlar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selam~  
> Yeni bölüm atmayalı uzun bir süre olmuştu. İlham geldiği gibi ben de yeni bir bölümle geri geldim!

Marinette yavaşça merdivenleri çıktı ve Adrien'ın kapısının önüne geldi. Kapıyı birkaç kez tıklatıp "Adrien, gelebilir miyim?" diye seslendi.

Kapının ardından gelen onaylama ile kapıyı açıp içeri girdi. Adrien giyinmiş, yatağın üstünde oturuyordu.

Marinette, gülümseyerek Adrien'ın yanına gitti. "Kahvaltı için özel bir şey ister misin? Pankek, çörek, başka bir şey?"

**Marinette ve Adrien iki haftadır birbirlerini tanıyorlardı. Her geçen gün beraber daha fazla zaman geçirip birbirlerini daha iyi tanımaya çalışıyorlardı.**

Adrien kafasını iki yana sallayıp, "Hayır, kahvaltı için vaktimiz bile olduğunu sanmıyorum, " dedi.

Marinette kafa karışıklığı ile Adrien'a baktı, "Ne demek istiyorsun?" 

"Oh, haberin yok mu? Natalie söylemiştir diye düşünmüştüm... Fotoğraf çekimlerim için şirkete, oradan da sete gitmemiz gerekiyor..."

Marinette hala bir şey anlamamıştı. "Çekimler mi? Ne çekimleri?" diye sordu Marinette.

Adrien gülümseyerek "Dergi çekimleri," dedi. Daha sonra kapıya doğru ilerledi ve "Acele etmeliyiz," diye mırıldandı.

Marinette, birkaç saniye Adrien'ın arkasından baktı, daha sonra kendi de odadan çıktı ve giyinmek için kendi kaldığı odaya gitti. 

Marinette çabucak giyinip saçlarını topladıktan sonra odadan çıkıp alt kata indi. Adrien koltukta oturmuş onu bekliyordu. Hızlıca Adrien'ın yanına gitti ve hazır olduğunu söyledi. Adrien da ayağı kalktı ve birlikte kapıya yöneldiler.

Marinette kapıyı açtığında kendilerini bekleyen siyah bir arabayla karşılaştı. 

Marinette, önce Adrien'ın binmesine yardım etti, daha sonra kendi bindi. Şoför onlara küçük bir selam verdikten sonra evin bahçesinden çıktı ve trafiğe karıştı. 

*****

Adrien ve Marinette arabadan inip büyük, cam kapıdan geçtiler. Güvenlik görevlisi Adrien ile selamlaştı. Adrien, Marinette'in de onunla birlikte olduğunu söyleyince güvenlik görevlisi Marinette'in geçmesine izin verdi.

Bir sürü insanın olduğu koridorlarda yürüdüler. Herkes Adrien'ın görme engelli olduğunu biliyor gibi görünüyordu çünkü Adrien'ı fark ettiklerinde yoldan çekiliyorlardı. 

Adrien bir anda asansörün önünde durdu ve "Marinette, düğmeye basar mısın?" dedi. Marinette hızlıca Adrien'ın dediği yaptı. 

Kısa süre içinde asansörün kapısı açıldı. Marinette ve Adrien asansöre bindiler. Adrien, Marinette'e bu kez yedinci katın düğmesine basmasını ve Natalie'yi arayıp geldiklerini haber vermesini istedi.

Marinette, Adrien'ın dediklerini hemen yaptı. Asansörün kapısı yedinci katta açıldığında asansörden inip yine Adrien'ın öncülük ettiği yönde ilerlediler.

Birkaç dakika sonra bir kapının önünde durdular. Adrien, Marinette'in olduğu yöne doğru dönüp "Kapıda kimin adı yazıyor?" diye sordu.

Marinette, "Nathalie Sancoeur," diye mırıldandı. Adrien onaylar gibi bir ses çıkardıktan sonra kapıyı tıklatııp içeri girdiler.

İçeri girdiklerinde Nathalie onları "Hoş geldiniz," diye karşıladı. Sonra da "Çekimin başlamasına yirmi dakika var. Marinette, artık Adrien ile ilgilendiğine göre burayı sık sık ziyaret edeceksin. Çekim başlamadan önce en azından birkaç kişiyle tanışmanı öneririm. Şimdi sete gidip son kontrolleri yapmalıyım. Lütfen geç kalmayın" dedi ve ofisten çıktı.

Adrien gülümseyerek "Bu harika fikir, kesinlikle tanışmanı istediğim birçok kişi var," dedi.

Birlikte ofisten çıktılar. Yine Adrien'ın talimatları doğrultusunda bir yere gittiler.

"Şuan birçok kişi öğle molasında olmalı. Şimdi tanışacağın kişiler ya öğle molasında şirketten çıkmayı tercih etmeyenler ya da henüz işlerini bitirip molaya çıkmamış olanlar." dedi Adrien.

Birlikte terasa çıktılar. O sırada biri "Adrien, bu taraftayız!" diye seslendi. Marinette, sesin geldiği yöne döndüğünde yuvarlak bir masa etrafında toplanmış bir grup gördü. 

Adrien'a seslenen kız kısa, pembemsi saçlara sahipti.

Marinette, tekrar Adrien'a doğru döndüğünde Adrien'ın yerinde olmadığını ve masaya doğru ilerlediğini gördü ve onun peşinden gitti. 

Adrien eliyle havayı yokladı, eli bir yere sürtünce masaya vardığını anladı. O sırada masadan biri kalkıp Adrien'ın koluna girdi ve onu boş bir sandalyeye oturttu.

Adrien'ın koluna giren kızın koyu bir teni vardı. Alnında bir beni ve gözünde gözlükleri vardı. Kahverengi dalgalı saçları omzunun biraz altındaydı.

Adrien, "Marinette, sen de yanımıza otur, lütfen ayakta bekleme." dedi. Marinette sessizce masanın en ucundaki sandalyeye oturduğu sırada herkes Marinette'a sorgulayan bakışlar atıyordu.

"Bu Marinette. Martha'ya olanlardan sonra benimle ilgilenme işini kabul etti," diye kısaca açıkladı Adrien. 

Masadakiler anlamış gibi mırıltılar çıkardılar. Adrien'a seslenen kız "Merhaba Marinette, ben Alix! Set ve arka plan dekoratörüyüm" dedi. Marinette gülümseyerek "Ben de Marinette Dupain-Cheng" diye karşılık verdi. Bunun üstüne herkes kendini tanıtmaya başladı.

Adrien'ın oturmasına yardım eden kız "Ben Alya, şirketin sosyal medya hesaplarını yönetiyorum," dedi.

Kızıl saçlı, at kuyruklu olan mavi gözlü adam "Ben Nathaniel, grafik tasarımcısıyım. Reklam ve dergi kapaklarını ben tasarlıyorum," dedi.

Daha sonra utangaç görünen siyah saçlı ve yeşil gözlü genç adam konuştu, "B-ben Marc! Dergi editörüyüm." dedi. 

Sözü koyu tenli, şapkalı ve gözlüklü biri aldı. "Ben de Nino. Reklam müzikleriyle ilgileniyorum, dostum!" dedi. 

Marinette masadaki herkesle tanışmıştı. Saatini kontrol ettiğinde birkaç dakika içinde sette olmaları gerektiğini fark etti. Adrien'a bunu söylediğinde Adrien çabucak masadan kalktı, herkese hızlıca veda ettikten sonra Marinette'i peşinde götürerek hızlıca asansöre, oradan da sete giti.

Sete girer girmez Nathalie hızla yanlarına geldi. "Tam vaktinde Adrien," dedi. Ve arkasına dönüp birine seslendi. 

Birkaç saniye içinde kısa boylu, kafasında bir sürü saç tokası olan, hafif balık etli bir kız yanlarında belirdi. Adrien'a selam verdi ve koluna girip onu geldiği yöne doğru götürdü. 

Marinette ne yapacağını bilemeden etrafa bakarken Nathalie köşedeki sandalyelere işaret etti ve "Orada oturabilirsin,"dedi. Sonra da geldiği hızla geri gitti.

Marinette tek seçeneği olan şeyi yaptı ve gidip Nathalie'nin gösterdiği yere oturdu. Etraftaki insanları incelemeye karar veren Marinette önce makyaj ve saç yapılan yere baktı. Gözüne çarpan ilk kişi kısa boylu, sarı, kısa saçları olan mavi gözlü bir kızdı.

Üzerinde; pembe, tek omzu açık bir tişört, altında ise; açık mavi, kot şortu vardı. Ayağında da pembe spor ayakkabılar vardı. Çok şirin bir kızdı. Ama birini bekliyor gibiydi çünkü Adrien'ı kolundan tutup götüren kadın ve saçlarını yarım topuz yapmış adam önlerindeki sandalyelerde oturan modellerle ilgileniyorlardı.

Tam o sırada Marinette, kapının açıldığını ve setin topuk sesleriyle dolduğunu duydu ve kafasını sesin geldiği yere doğru çevirdi. İçeri iki kadının girmiş olduğunu gördü.

Önde ilerleyen kadının sarı, parlak ve dalgalı saçları vardı. Işıl ışıl mavi gözleri yeterince büyüktü. Oldukça güzel bir yüzü vardı. Boyu ortalama Marinette'in boyu kadardı ama ayağındaki siyah topuklu ayakkabılar daha uzun görünmesini sağlıyordu. 

Üzerine kolları, dirseğine kadar katlanmış siyah bir gömlek giymişti. Altında ise beyaz, tayt benzeri bir pantolon vardı. Gömleğinin eteklerini pantolonun içine sokmuştu. Kombinini, gömleğinin üzerinde sallanan, ucunda küçük bir yıldız figürü olan ve boyu göğüslerinin biraz altında olan bir zincir ve halka küpelerle tamamlamıştı. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse göz alıcı görünüyordu.

Diğer taraftan, arkasından koşturan kadının kızıl, kısa saçları vardı. Gözünde kemik çervece gözlükleri vardı. Üstünde beyaz, bisiklet yaka bir tişört giymişti. Tişörtün boyu uzundu. Tişörtün altında ise sadece küçük bir kısmı görünen bordo bir kalem etek vardı. Ayağında ise beyaz babetleri vardı. 

Sarı saçlı kadın arkasına bakmadan peşinden gelen kızıl saçlı kadınla konuşuyordu. Kızıl saçlı kadın ise hem elindeki kahve, çanta ve tableti düşürmemeye çalışıyor, hem sarışın kadına cevap vermeye çalışıyor hem de sarışın kadının tempolu adımlarına yetişmeye çalışıyordu. 

Sarışın kadın bir anda durdu ve belli bir noktaya baktı. Daha sonra ayağında stilettolar yokmuş gibi hızla baktığı noktaya gitti. Marinette, kadının baktığı noktaya dönünce gördüğü tek kişi Adrien'dı. 

Kadın, bir anda kollarını Adrien'ın boynuna dolayıp "Merhaba Adrikins~" dedi. Adrien ise "Merhaba Chloe," diye geri selamladı.

Demek bu moda dergisinden fırlamış gibi görünen kadının adı Chloe'ydi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim 💜


End file.
